Razor Williams
Leonard David Grier Williams, better known as in his ring name Razor Williams, is a Magisterian professional wrestler, actor, comedian and a talk show host, He is currently signed with OCW. He is known for being the most dominant wrestler with 14 wrestling records. He's a 229-time XCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion. He is also a 325-time OCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion. His 19 historical wrestling records were never surpassed by any wrestler in the wrestling industry. Professional wrestling career Early career (1984-1988) Williams made his debut in 1984 for Magisterian Class Wrestling Association under the ring name of The Grier, his first match was a win against The Bruiser Man on June 24, 1984. after 4 years in the promotion, He left MCWA to join the Magisterian Championship Wrestling (MCW) Magisterian Championship Wrestling (1988-1990; 2006-2009) In 1987, He joined the Magisterian Championship Wrestling (MCW) as a Face, in the ring name of Leonard, on October 3, 1987, He challenged the MCW World Heavyweight Champion Killer King Dominator for the World Title, and on October 30, 1987, He won the MCW World Heavyweight Championship, His reign was a long reign, about 178 days, He lost the title to John Roberts, after losing the title, He challenged for the MCW International Heavyweight Championship, and on June 3, 1988, He won the MCW International Heavyweight Championship, His reign was also long, about 206 days, He lost the title again from Killer King Dominator, after 2 years in the promotion, He left MCW on January 31, 1990. after 16 years, He returned to MCW as Mean Leonard, but left on December 31, 2009 as his last match in MCW. Orthana Championship Wrestling (1990-2005; 2013-present) He joined Orthana Championship Wrestling in February 3, 1990, with the ring name Razor Williams. He won the OCW Championship, OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship, OCW Tag Team Championship, OCW United States Championship, OCW World Television Championship, and the OCW Universal Heavyweight Championship, He left OCW in 2005. He returned to OCW after 8 years. Global Championship Wrestling (2005-2006) He left OCW to join GCW, in the ring name of Leonard Williams, He was the fan favorite of the Promotion. after leaving GCW in 2006, He did his Comedy Career until October 23, 2011. Xtreme Class Wrestling (2011-2013) He left GCW to join XCW, He won 5 championships, like the XCW Television Championship, XCW Easterncontinental Championship, XCW Tag Team Championship, XCW World Championship and the XCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. He was undefeated for 3 years, with a winning streak of 1899 wins and 0 losses, He left the promotion without a single loss which making his winning streak 1899-0 Super Hardcore Wrestling appearance (2018) He appeared in SHW for a Inter-Promotional match, and He won. Championships and accomplishments Magisterian Class Wrestling Association * MCWA Orthana Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * MCWA Undisputed Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Magisterian Championship Wrestling * MCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * MCW International Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * MCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) Orthana Championship Wrestling * OCW Championship (16 times) * OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (13 times; current) * OCW Undisputed Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion * OCW Tag Team Championship (4 times) * OCW-GCW Alliance Championship (4 times; inaugural) * OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship Tournament (1991, 1993, 1994) * OCW United States Championship (2 times) * OCW Universal Heavyweight Championship (9 times) * OCW World Television Championship (3 times) * OCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (325 times) * OCW Magisterian Excellence Championship (4 times) * OCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (18 times) * OCW The King of the Ring (1993, 1994) * OCW Triple Crown Champion * OCW Grand Slam Champion * OCW World Rumble (1991, 1992, 1996, 1997, 2015) Global Championship Wrestling * GCW Championship (4 times) * GCW Hardcore Championship (29 times) * GCW Intercontinental Championship (13 times) * GCW Television Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * GCW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * GCW Triple Crown Champion * GCW Grand Slam Champion Xtreme Class Wrestling * XCW Television Championship (4 times) * XCW Easterncontinental Championship (10 times) * XCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * XCW World Championship (3 times) * XCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (229 times) Records Razor Williams made the most Historical Wrestling Records in the Wrestling Industry. * 229-time XCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion * 13-time OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion * OCW Undisputed Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion * 29-time GCW Hardcore Champion * 10-time XCW Easterncontinental Champion * 9-time OCW Universal Heavyweight Champion * 13-time GCW Intercontinental Champion * 3-time OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship Tournament Winner * 16-time OCW Champion * 5,699 combined reign of the OCW Championship * 80,885 combined reign of the XCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship * Winning Streak: 1899-0 * 325-time OCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion * 2,945 combined reigns of the OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship * 5-time OCW World Rumble Winner * 398 Championship Wins * 1265 Days as the OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion (1995-1998) * 18-time OCW Junior Heavyweight Champion * 81 straight victories in OCW WrestleFest Nicknames The Intercontinental King He was nicknamed as the Intercontinental King from 1991 to 1997, because he was the 12-time OCW Intercontinental Heavyweight Champion. The Heavymetalweight He was called "The Heavymetalweight" because he was the 229-time XCW Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, and combined reigns of 80,885 days, but all of the 229 reigns was a vacate. The Ultrawrestler He was called "The Superwrestler" because of his 1,899 wins and 0 losses in XCW, He left the promotion without even a single loss, making him 1899-0. The Almighty He is called "The Almighty" because of his Historical Wrestling Records with 14 Wrestling Records. Filmography Movies Television Category:1960s births Category:1960s Category:1968 Category:1968 births Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male actors Category:Actors Category:Fictional actors